Forbbiden Love
by MoonTearzX
Summary: It has been six years and Renesmee had matured into a beautiful young woman. Secrets will be shared, the truth will finally be told of the past.Can she overcome the obstacle coming her way, or will something stop her from following her heart?


The sound of laughter vibrated against the trees as a young female was seen in the distance, running at a pace much faster than any mere human. A couple feet in front of the girl, a monstrous animal was seen sprinting a lot faster. He was a werewolf, or as according to the Quileute tribe, the shape-shifter, was gaining speed as his target was nearing. The sun was at its highest peak; the beams shining through the leaves of each branch found on the tall trees that swayed and ruffled through the breeze the passing figures caused as they ran, the wolfs fur glimmering from the sunshine that flickered against each hair.

Renesmee's laugh filled the air as she tried to keep up with the russet colored wolf, her best friend, which was probably not the brightest idea. The sound of water breaking against the sand, hitting against stones along the shore, sounded closer than it probably was with her intense hearing, but the breaking of the trees close by made it obvious that she wasn't all that far away. The scent whiffed through her nose quicker than she could imagine; the smell of wet dew and salty water reminded her greatly of what she loved most besides the calming ocean. Jacob.

It had been six years since her birth and ever since then, Jacob had been there for her one hundred percent. He was like her protector, personal bodyguard, or confidant. As he phased back into his human form, Jacob looked back with the widest grin as he saw Renesmee a bit behind him, "Come on, slow poke," a playful laugh passing his lips, he leaned against the tree in the opening and watched her. The redheaded girl growled at the male as she sped up, catching up to where he leaned within a minute or two.

"So why did you want to talk to me privately?" she asked as her head tilted to the side, combing fingers through her hair to fix it from the run they had just finished having.

His stare was locked on her delicate fingers, almost as if they were in slow motion, but he cleared his throat, shaking his head, "Uh, yeah...let's sit over here" pushing himself up from against the tree, a smile spread over his lips as he lead her over to a very familiar log, but that was in the past.

"Alright, so…" she spoke softly as she sat down beside her friend, her head slanted upward as her eyes looked into deep brown hues, trying to figure out what exactly was going on here.

"So, your birthday is soon. I think there is something you should know." His hand reached up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "um…well, you see, with my people…well, with us shape-shifters, we do this thing where we uh…"

"Jake, spit it out already" she exasperated, already getting tired of the delay with his words, heart pounding in her chest as she could only imagine what was going through his mind.

A loud sigh escaped his mouth, shoulders dropping from being tensed up, knowing he just had to, as Renesmee's words were, spit it out, "Oi, so…it's called imprinting and I've had it on you, so that…"

"What the hell is that!?" Renesmee interrupting Jacob's explanation, leaning back slightly with a quirked brow as she couldn't quite wrap her head around what was just said.

Another sigh and a shake of his head, the male friend held his hand out and placed it gently over Renesmee's, "Let me explain, please. Basically, we are well…alright, so Embry and Claire. He imprinted on her because he is meant…"

"Oh my god, she is a child!" she exclaimed, free hand covering over her gaped mouth, as she thought of what she believed Jacob had said. A blank stare sufficed over the tanned boys face and she lowered her hand slowly, staring at him blankly as well, but a shy expression came over her round face, embarrassed by her reaction.

"No." he stated simply to get that point across, "Not now…he is just protective of her like I was for you, but now you are all…grown."

Shoulders pushed back and sitting up more straight, Renesmee squinted one eye as the other eyebrow arched slightly, "Wait, so…what?"

"Alright," his hands were held out in front of him as he kept his eyes locked on the girls, "so your mom and dad, they weren't meant to be, but they fell in love and…"

"You are in love with me..?" her chocolate brown eyes widened as those words spilled out of her mouth.

"Uh…" the blood rushed through his cheeks, the red noticeable against his darkened cheeks, "I wasn't going to say that yet, but…yes…"

"But, technically, I'm six years old," her nose scrunching up at the mention of her 'actual' age.

"Nessie, technically doesn't work in our world…" both eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl he had just confessed his whole world and feelings to, trying to tell her something that was very important to him.

"Well, yeah…but-" her shoulders shrugged, shaking her head a bit, hair falling over her shoulders.

"Just shut up," leaning over, his large hands held either side of her face and brought her near, lips pressing together in a deep kiss. Renesmee practically melted into the kiss; it just felt so right. The thoughts running through her mind were almost euphoric, but then the worst thought flashed through her mind, pulling back from the kiss.

Chest heaving slightly from the kiss they had just shared and she looked at Jacob, the boy she realized now that she loved, "Wait…the Volturi…"


End file.
